


Elves & Eggnog

by thescarletphoenixx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescarletphoenixx/pseuds/thescarletphoenixx
Summary: Hermione shares a little bit of pop culture with T’Challa, and maybe a little something more.





	Elves & Eggnog

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical FanFiction’s 2018 Enchanted Wonders  
> Pairing: Hermione/T’Challa  
> Spell/magical item: Nox  
> Prompting: Elf
> 
> Huge thank you to my alpha, jenniseiblack! <3  
> I did not get a chance to have this beta-read, so any mistakes you find are my own!
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to Warner Brothers, J.K. Rowling, and/or Marvel Studios. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 

It was one week before Christmas and the annual Christmas party was in full swing at Kingsley Shacklebolt’s home. Everyone was in attendance; Ministry employees, friends, and Kingsley’s family, including his relatives from Wakanda. Hermione and Pansy were on one side of the room enjoying cocktails, laughing and rehashing lines from their favorite Christmas movie.

 

“My favorite part is when Buddy gets beat up by the famous author, because he offended him by calling him an elf repeatedly. Priceless.” Pansy laughed.

 

“Yes well my favorite part is when Buddy loses his mind when the manager announces the department store Santa will be arriving the next day.” Hermione giggled and repeated the lines. “Santaaaaaaa! I know him!”

 

“Who is this Buddy you keep referencing? He sounds like quite an interesting man.”

 

Both women turned to address the man who had crept up silently behind them.

 

“T’Challa! How lovely to see you again!” Hermione beamed and stretched out her hand to shake his.

 

“Wait, what? Your Royal Highness doesn’t know who Buddy the Elf is??” Pansy was incredulous as she spoke up. ”I thought literally everyone had seen that movie! I am typically no fan of bright and cheery, but even I enjoy at least one good showing of that at Christmas time.”

 

Hermione interjected, “I know that you don’t exactly celebrate Christmas, but how in the world have you not seen ‘Elf?’ It’s only one of the greatest and most circulated holiday movies! The networks run it round the clock all December long!”

 

“Ah yes, that may be, but we do not watch network television in Wakanda, Miss Granger.”

 

“T’Challa, how many times must I ask you to call me Hermione?” She smiled broadly at him. She admired his neverending politeness, but that wasn’t the only thing she admired about him.  She had been drawn to him ever since the first time she had met him at one of Kingsley’s gatherings. He smiled back at her.

 

“Old habits from my upbringing,” he said with a shrug.

 

Deciding to be a bit bold, she said, “Well that’s alright, you can make it up to me.”

 

He raised an eyebrow. “And how can I do that?”

 

“Allow me to introduce you to the best Christmas movie of all time. My place, after the party?”

 

T’Challa thought for a moment. He really didn’t care one way or another about a Christmas movie, but he was quite interested in the witch standing before him, he had been for some time. She was bright and beautiful, and impossible to forget from the moment he’d met her. He knew his cousin Kingsley thought very highly of her as well. He wanted to know more about her, and this was his chance to spend some time alone with her.

 

“Well alright, you can introduce me to your Buddy the elf.” He grinned at her.

 

Pansy smirked at the two of them. “And I am going to get another drink, and find my fiance.” She sauntered away into the crowd, leaving the two of them on their own in their little corner of the room.

 

They spent the rest of the evening together, conversation flowing easily between them as if they’d known each other forever. When the party was winding down, T’Challa pulled out the keys to his car. Hermione motioned for him to put them back in his pocket.

 

“Oh no, I know a much faster way. Take my arm, and hold on.”

 

He was a bit confused, but he did as she said. He was shocked to find himself briskly lifted off his feet, feeling a pulling sensation behind his abdominal muscles. Everything whirled around them and when he felt his feet touch solid ground, he found himself inside what he assumed was her flat.

 

“Lumos.” She waved her wand and the lights came on, illuminating the room with a soft glow.

 

“I am not sure I liked that,” he said as he smoothed his shirt.

 

“Well that’s the fastest way to travel in the wizarding world.” She laughed. “However, I am impressed, most people get a bit ill after their first time Disapparating.”

 

“Well, I am not most people,” T’Challa replied with a grin.

 

“Fair enough. Now, would you like something to drink? Tea maybe? Or something with a bit more bite? I think I have some spiced eggnog in the icebox if you like.”

 

“I don’t believe I have ever had eggnog before, what is that?”

 

“Ah well, you are in for a treat, it’s delicious! Make yourself comfortable, I will get the eggnog and then we can start the movie.”

 

She went into the kitchen to pour the eggnog and he looked around the room. On either side of her television, Hermione had quite a collection of books. Her walls were adorned with pictures; Hermione with her group of friends, with Kingsley, traveling with Pansy, and her fluffy ginger cat, who was eyeing T’Challa calmly from across the room, perched on the windowsill.

 

“Here we are.” Hermione appeared next to him, handing him a cold, frosty glass of eggnog. He took a sip. She was right, it was quite delicious. He told her as much and she smiled at him over her glass.

 

“Shall we start the movie?” Using her magic, she turned the television on behind them. They took a seat on the couch, a safe distance apart, enough to be polite but not so far away that it would have been rude.

 

Hermione dimmed the lights using Nox Imminuo, and they started the film. Although she had seen “Elf” many times, it never seemed to get old, and it was all the more delightful watching it with someone who was seeing it for the first time. She loved the way he laughed, it was infectious. She found herself enjoying the night so much that she did not want it to end.

 

When they finished the film, T’Challa turned to her.

 

“You were right Hermione, what a delightful movie. That Buddy is quite the character. Very funny! In fact... I would not mind watching it again sometime with you.”

 

He moved a bit closer to her, not taking his eyes off hers. She blushed a bit and lowered her eyes, then looked back up at him through her eyelashes.

 

“I would very much like that.” She scooted a bit closer as well. “But you know, you don’t need to use that as a reason to come back over here…”

 

She didn’t get to finish her sentence, because he closed the space between them to kiss her. She relaxed and curled herself into him. She paused only to whisper “Nox,” extinguishing all of the lights in her flat, leaving them in the darkness, the only lights shining through the window that of the London Christmas.  



End file.
